L'Elfe magicienne
by Lisly
Summary: Lunaë Ithildin, une Elfe aux pouvoirs étranges, reçoit une lettre d'Elrond : le Mordor se reveille. EN PAUSE TRES LONGUE
1. 1 Enfance

**D : **Les personnages, les lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent au Sieur Tolkien. Lunaë, Eledhwen, Morgwath, sont issus de mon imagination fertile et très étrange.

**Précision** : Les ¤ ¤ annoncent un fractionnement où les perso ont à peu près le même age, les § § annoncent un fractionnement plus long (souvenirs) en effet certains personnages prennent 1000 ans ou plus en deux lignes.

_1 Enfance_

Courir, toujours courir. C'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis… deux semaines… trois… plus ? Elle ne savait même plus. Qu'importe, elle devait continuer, leur échapper. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du sentier et qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, elle les avait distancés, mais elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux. Elle avait passé les montagnes et continuait vers l'Ouest.

Perdue dans ses pensées, l'Elfe se prit les pieds dans une racine et grommela une expression très peu correcte. Amortir le choc. Se relever. Repartir. Elle sentit remuer dans son ventre, apparemment sa fille n'était pas contente. Elle devait continuer, elle n'était pas loin.

La Grande Forêt Verte était vraiment dense, ses Elfes la nommaient plutôt Mirkwood. Les pensées de l'Elfe allaient et venaient, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le domaine elfique.

Elle avait fait une grosse erreur en quittant la Lothlórien, elle était passée près de Dol Guldur. Elle avait senti sa présence mais trop tard : l'Ulairi l'avait reconnue et engageait déjà le combat près du Champ aux Iris. Heureusement pour elle ce n'était pas le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, mais l'autre avait pourtant bien réussi l'affaiblir, avant de lancer à sa poursuite une troupe d'orc et de gobelins. Elle était retournée dans la forêt afin de les semer. Ils devaient être furieux, eux les meilleurs pourchasseurs, la traquaient sans relâche depuis quelques jours. Tout à coup, un gobelin sortit de derrière un arbre en face d'elle.

– Saleté d'Elfe, on peut dire que tu nous as fait courir, mais on t'a eu !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dégainer que toute la troupe l'avait encerclée.

– _Je veux parler au chef_, dit-elle dans une langue bien connue de la troupe.

– _Depuis quand les belles dames elfes connaissent le parlé Noir ?_

– _Qu'importe_, répliqua-t-elle calmement, _le disciple de Morgoth te tuera si tu oses ne serait-ce que me blesser._

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, car il ne la voulait pas elle, mais sa fille. Les yeux des serviteurs du Mordor se firent inquiets, chacun regardait l'autre, visiblement égaré : la jeune fille leur disait-elle la vérité ? L'Elfe avait réussi à semer le doute dans leurs esprits, et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

– _Pourquoi le Seigneur Noir s'intéresserait-il à une simple Elfe ? A part pour…_

Il eut un sourire mauvais et d'un coup, toute la troupe se mit à rire. Les visages se firent plus laid que jamais, le sourire leur déformait les traits, montrant des bouches baveuses, des dents noires. Un simple mouvement de tête suffit à les faire cesser. Ils reprirent tout de suite leurs visages hideux, leurs yeux injectés de sang. L'Elfe devait se préparer, une fois qu'ils sauraient, elle n'aurait que quelques secondes pour s'échapper.

– _Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle Elfe, je me nomme Eledhwen._

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, on la connaissait aussi par le nom que lui avait donné sa mère. Profitant de la surprise, elle tenta de s'enfuir mais elle fut clouée sur place par des douleurs au bas-ventre.

– _Non pas maintenant_, supplia-t-elle.

Le chef repris ses esprits et avança d'un pas lent vers l'Elfe, amusé de la situation. Celle qui leur avait échappé pendant des jours se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir par la faute de sa propre progéniture. Il la prit à la gorge, la douleur de l'Elfe s'intensifia.

– _Rien à faire de l'Œil ! Pour toi, il ne me tuera pas_, susurra l'orc dans l'oreille d'Eledhwen.

– _Pour ma fille, apprêtes-toi à souffrir atrocement, pendant très longtemps._

L'orc réfléchit un instant, la possibilité de la torture ne le tentait pas trop.

– _Si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne devrais pas tarder à accoucher. Je vais précipiter sa venue au monde et te tuer en même temps, le Seigneur du Mordor me félicitera pour avoir régler deux problèmes d'un coup._

Eledhwen demeura interdite, elle ne pensait pas que sa fille avait tant d'importance, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, qui l'avait poussée à s'enfuir de la Lothlórien, et que Sauron redoutait. L'orc abattit son poignard sur le ventre de l'Elfe agenouillée. Mais son geste fut suspendu et il s'écroula en arrière, les autres réagirent tout de suite tentant de localiser l'invisible et silencieux ennemi qui abattait les orcs et les gobelins les uns après les autres. Eledhwen, dans un état semi-comateux, observait le corps, dans sa poitrine protégée d'une épaisse cuirasse noire était fichée une flèche aux ailes rouges : la marque des Elfes du Roi Thranduil.

¤ ¤

¤

Au cœur de la forêt de Mirkwood, la citée argentée des Elfes était cachée et bien protégée par ses gardes aux yeux d'aigles. En cette demeure du Roi Thranduil, la nature et les murs semblaient en totale osmose. Le palais s'étendait en longueur comme en hauteur.

Au dernier étage se trouvait l'immense bibliothèque, on y trouvait tous les ouvrages d'auteur connus ou non. Vieux livres aux milles pages jaunies par le temps, datant du début d'Arda ou petit poème du jour même. Il fallait être un Elfe pour avoir l'honneur et le temps de lire chaque livre. Dans le même couloir se trouvait la salle de musique et la salle du conseil.

Comme tous les jours, le conseil du Roi avait lieu, on y parlait de la victoire récente (pour les Elfes ) sur Sauron, de sa prise de Dol Guldur… Mais le roi Thranduil semblait ailleurs, on devait bientôt venir lui annoncer que…

– Roi Thranduil !

L'Elfe se leva d'un bond, tremblant.

– C'est Nimraë ?

– Non, Seigneur, ce n'est pas votre femme. La patrouille revient, ils ont abattu une escouade d'orcs.

– Plus tard, fit le roi excédé, j'ai bien d'autres soucis.

– Mais, Roi, ils ont capturé une elfe, elle est très faible et désire audience.

Le roi des Elfes accepta et fit sortir le conseil. Ce fut une Elfe enceinte mais maigre, couverte de bleus et exténuée qui se présenta devant lui. Malgré cela elle avançait avec un port de tête majestueux, vieille habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais réussie à effacer.

– Je suis désolée de vous importuner Roi Thranduil, dit elle en s'inclinant, j'ai été poursuivie, je vous demande humblement aide et assistance.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

– Je viens de la part de Galadriel qui à eut vent de la naissance prochaine de votre fils et elle voulait que j'assiste votre femme Nimraë.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite très vaguement ses aventures dans la forêt : elle s'était retrouvée, face à des orcs qui l'avaient prise en chasse jusqu'à ce que les Elfes la sauvent. Le Roi se doutait qu'Eledhwen avait omis quelques passages mais pour l'instant, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle lui répondit avant même qu'il l'eut posée.

– J'ai beaucoup voyagé, c'est sans doute pour cela que vous m'avez déjà vu, ou alors vous reconnaissez en moi ma mère…

Ses paroles s'éteignirent dans un gémissement, elle se crispa de douleur.

On la conduisit au chevet de Nimraë qui était déjà en plein travail. Eledhwen se calma et fit sortir tout le monde : la mère et l'enfant avaient besoin de tranquillité. La sueur perlait sur le front blanc de la Reine, la douleur était si forte qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'aider son fils à sortir. Eledhwen oublia sa douleur et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'or de Nimraë qui sentit la douleur s'évanouir et dans un dernier effort, mis son fils au monde.

Après avoir lavé le nouveau-né, Eledhwen le déposa dans les bras de sa mère et sortit demander à quelqu'un de prévenir Thranduil de la venue au monde de son fils : Legolas.

Eledhwen retourna vers le nouveau-né que Nimraë lui tendit, elle le prit dans ses bras. Au contact du ventre, le petit être blond se mit à pleurer. Eledhwen ressenti simultanément des coups dans son ventre et les contractions devinrent de plus en plus douloureuses. Les rôles des deux Elfes s'inversèrent et Nimraë eut toutes les peines du monde à allonger Eledhwen. Les yeux bleus de Legolas étaient emplis de larmes et ses cris ne faisaient qu'accentuer la souffrance de la future maman. Eledhwen avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre la magie qui voulait s'exprimer et qui eut le dessus. La pièce s'emplit tout à coup d'un nuage argenté, venant d'Eledhwen, il allait et venait, d'une personne à l'autre, apaisant les souffrances et les craintes. C'est dans cette ambiance magique que naquit La Lune des Etoiles : Lunaë Ithildin, l'Elfe aux origines mystérieuses.

On la déposa à côté de Legolas, le nuage de magie forma un cercle autour d'eux, scellant à jamais leurs liens dans la magie. Puis la magie se condensa en une petite boule extrêmement lumineuse et se glissa dans le corps de Lunaë.

Eledhwen savait ce qu'il se passait, sa mère avait vu la même chose à sa naissance, la jeune Elfe avait juste peur de ce qui allait suivre. Après la disparition de la lumière blanche, il y eut un léger moment d'ombre durant lequel une autre boule, plus petite et noire se précipita sur la petite Elfe. Sa mèreétant trop faible, ne put empêcher ce qu'elle pensait être une catastrophe, elle seule la vit. Sa peur était donc fondée, mais elle ferait tout que sa fille ne suive pas sa trace.

¤ ¤

¤

Dix ans passèrent, et l'amitié des deux jeunes Elfes s'accroissait de jour en jour, ils étaient presque inséparables. Lunaë passait sa matinée, seule avec sa mère, elle apprenait la magie, l'utilité de certaines plantes, et toutes les langues de la Terre du Milieu. L'après-midi, la petite Elfe le passait avec Legolas et Nimraë. Ils apprenaient à développer leurs sensà écouter le chant des oiseaux et des arbres. Cet après midi-là, Nimraë faisait découvrir l'utilité de certaines plantes à la jeune Elfe.

– Que peux-tu me dire sur cette plante Lunaë ?

Elle lui montrait une plante grasse aux petites fleurs blanches. La petite l'examina attentivement puis saisit une feuille et l'écrasa dans le creux de sa main.

– C'est une mauvaise herbe, mais elle à un grand pouvoir curatif.

– C'est l'Athélas, la Feuille des Rois, compléta Legolas, très utile contre les poisons…. Comment as-tu deviné Lou ?

– Je l'ai sentit, lui répondit-elle d'un sourire malicieux, c'est une odeur saine qui s'en dégage.

Nimraë félicita les deux élèves et leur permit d'aller prendre un goûter. Tandis que les enfants s'enfuyaient des jardins vers le palais, l'Elfe se levait pour accueillir un voyageur qu'elle connaissait bien. Les deux jeunes Elfes étaient si occupés que Legolas bouscula un Elfe qui entrait dans les jardins avant que Lunaë ait le temps de le prévenir. Legolas reparti sans même s'excuser. Lunaë fixa le nouveau venu : c'était un Elfe brun qui paraissait avoir beaucoup vécut, il inspirait le respect et dégageait une grande sagesse et de la magie.

–Legolas, vient immédiatement t'excuser, s'indigna Nimraë.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'Elfe brun, se ne sont que des enfants…

Sa voix mourut tandis qu'il se tourna lentement vers Lunaë, qui l'avait "appelé".

Je m'excuse Seigneur, du manque de courtoisie de mon camarade, lança-t-elle.

Mais ta courtoisie pardonne sans nul doute la sienne, répondit l'Elfe brun, agréablement étonné.

Elle s'inclina et repartit d'un pas majestueux en direction de son ami qui piaffait d'impatience. Le regard du voyageur détaillait chaque mouvement de la jeune Elfe, visiblement très surprit de leur "conversation" et du fait que cette fille portait un pantalon.

– C'est Lunaë, la fille d'Eledhwen, elle et Legolas trouvaient ses robes " immondes et pas du tout pratiques " lui expliqua Nimraë, Tu as l'air vraiment impressionné Elrond, elle t'a "parlé" par télépathie ?

– Oui…Mais je croyais que la fille d'Eledhwen avait dix ans, elle en fait bien moins !

– C'est un des mystères que lui a légué sa mère.

Le lendemain marquerait à jamais la vie des deux amis et de leurs parents. C'était la première fois que Legolas assistait aux cours de magie de son amie, et cette présence avait tendance à déconcentrer Lunaë.

– _Lunaë, je te prie de te concentrer un peu, ce n'est pas un exercice si difficile_, lui fit remarquer sa mère.

Legolas, voyant le trouble de son amie proposa de s'en aller. Eledhwen refusa, Lunaë devait apprendre à se détacher du contexte afin de se concentrer et réussir.

La jeune Elfe inspira un bon coup et recommença, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigés vers la pierre qui s'éleva et avança vers elle.

– _Tu vois quand tu v…_

Eledhwen, c'est Elrond. Une patrouille vient d'être attaquée nous avons besoin de vous. Mais ne laissez pas le prince seul, je sens un danger près de vous.

La pierre tomba sèchement sur l'herbe.

– _Nous allons avec Nimraë_, dit Lunaë qui avait aussi entendu le message.

Eledhwen s'élança vers le palais tandis que Lunaë tirait Legolas qui ne comprenait pas

– Vite, pressa la fillette, c'est dangereux ici…

Ils sortaient de la forêt quand Lunaë entendit un bruit. Elle eut juste le temps de plaquer Legolas à terre. Elle se releva souple et rapide et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, il n'avait rien et elle n'avait qu'une légère éraflure au cou. L'orc qui avait tiré la flèche se précipita sur eux, il fut aussi surprit par le fait qu'une fillette protégeait le prince cadet que par le couteau qui se ficha dans son cœur. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard froid de la fillette qui l'avait tué. Legolas n'osa rien dire et resta derrière son amie qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Un Nazgûl apparut, sortit de nulle part, vêtu de noir, son front était orné d'une couronne noire et son cou d'un morceau d'ambre à l'intérieur duquel était emprisonnée une fleur d'Athélas noire.

– Ecarte-toi petite sotte ! Ne te met pas entre un Nazgûl et sa proie.

– Je suis chargée de la protection du Prince et je ne vous laisserais pas passer.

Le nouveau venu fût surpris : Cette promptitude à répondre, cet air insolent et majestueux à la fois, ce ton net, sans peur… Cela lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre encore chaud de son sbire, il voulut attraper le couteau mais une décharge le dissuada. Il jeta un œil à Lunaë : il filet de sang s'échappait de son cou et tachait sa tunique verte. De cette blessure quelque chose s'insinuait en elle, un poison mais elle devait faire face, ne pas se laisser distraire, elle pourrait se guérir toute seule plus tard. Il fit un pas. Vive comme l'éclair, l'Elfe lança sur le Nazgûl une boule d'énergie. Il recula sous le choc.

– Impressionnant ! Comment ce fait-il qu'une Elfe, de plus si jeune, sache faire de la magie ?

Elle ne répondit pas, s'apprêtant à parer toute attaque.

– Tu ne réponds pas ? Je vais donc voir par moi-même.

A ces mots, Lunaë créa une barrière magique ce qui lui permit de résister à l'attaque mentale du Nazgûl mais pas à celle du poison. Sous l'effet de la magie noire, il agissait plus vite et Lunaë ne tarda pas à s'écrouler, tiraillée par la douleur.

Le bouclier de la jeune Elfe s'était activé, la même lueur qu'a sa naissance entourait à présent les enfants dans une bulle protectrice ; mais à l'intérieur de Lunaë un autre pouvoir se développait : Encouragé par le poison, la petite boule noire qui avait presque disparut au fil des ans, s'étirait, mince halo sombre qui remplaçait petit à petit la bulle blanche.

Legolas essayait en vain de soigner son amie mais ne pouvait passer la défense noire, ni sortir de la blanche.

Le serviteur de n'Anneau posa sa main gantée de fer sur la bulle, le halo était attiré par cette main, il se frayait un passage pour rejoindre le pouvoir de son maître. Lunaë faisait tout pour l'empêcher, elle sentait le pouvoir de son ennemi mais était trop faible ; elle ne pouvait que fermer son esprit et celui de Legolas et laisser faire le temps.

Le mince filet noir se rapprochait de plus en plus de la main du Nazgûl, il allait enfin savoir qui se dressait contre lui. Il poussa son cri strident tout en s'écartant de la bulle : une flèche était fichée dans sa main

– _Laisse-les_ ordonna Eledhwen

Sans prendre la peine de regarder la tireuse, le Nazgûl retira la flèche. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait une arme capable de le _tuer. _La pointe était blanche et luisait comme les étoiles.

– _Belle pointe_, remarqua-t-il, _de ton invention je suppose_ ?

– _Les autres aussi je te signale._

– _Comme celle que j'ai tirée sur la petite_ ?

Eledhwen lança un regard inquiet vers sa fille. Le serviteur noir se mit à rire, cela ressemblait au doux grincement d'une armure rouillé.

– _Alors comme ça elle est née, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais t'opposer à sa destinée, aux projets de Sauron… 'wen ?_

– _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Morgwath … Qu'a-t-elle de … de si précieux à ses yeux … Pourquoi Sauron veut me prendre ma fille … Elle est trop jeune pour être formée comme tu l'as été… Ce serait trop dangereux… Et en plus c'est une fille…_

Eledhwen avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une pointe de malice. Le Nazgûl se remis à rire, tout en expliquant à l'Elfe.

La bulle protectrice était proportionnelle à ses pouvoirs et il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grande, d'aussi puissante. Toute cette magie… cette petite Elfe pouvait faire la différence lors de la lutte finale.

– _En plus_, continua-t-il, _elle n'a pas finit de grandir, qui sait jusqu'à quel point elle sera puissante… Mais dis-moi, qui est son père ? _

– _Un Istari ! _

– _Quoi ! Un mage ! Comment as-tu … avant, tu…_

– _Avant ce n'était pas moi !_ hurla Eledhwen, _Je suis "la jeune fille des étoiles" a présent._

La garde apparut, menée par Thranduil, Elrond et Nimraë.

– Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, dit Elrond manquant de s'étouffer de surprise.

Le Nazgûl ignora totalement la remarque fausse du Demi Elfe et continua sa conversation.

– _Eledhwen ! N'oublie pas que si le noir atteint la moitié, elle nous appartiendra._

– _Jamais ! Lunaë n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à Sauron._

Le serviteur noir disparut dans un éclair. Elrond s'approcha d'Eledhwen plein de reproche et visiblement en colère : Eledhwen leur avait caché qu'elle connaissait le parlé du Mordor.

– Toute langue est bonne à connaître, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que Lunaë était si fragile !

– Fragile ? Ma fille ! Si elle n'avait pas déclenché son bouclier, le prince serait entre les mains de Sauron !

– Mais… C'est impossible, remarqua Nimraë, Sauron à été détruit.

Il y eut un silence uniquement brisé par le souffle rauque de Lunaë.

– L'anneau à survécut donc l'esprit de Sauron aussi ! dit Eledhwen.

Tout le monde s'agita. Sauron, vivant, cela expliquerait bien des choses…

– Comment savez vous que l'anneau à survécut, demanda Elrond.

– Je…je ne peux vous répondre sans vous mettre en danger.

Pendant ce temps Lunaë, qui avait compris l'avertissement de Morgwath et qui se sentait faiblir, demanda d'une voix faible une plante à Legolas. Le jeune Elfe fut surprit, la plante n'avait aucun pouvoir guérisseur.

A ce moment, Eledhwen jeta un coup d'œil sur sa fille. La boule noire atteignait presque la moitié de l'autre. Elle la vit se saisir d'une plante aux feuilles rouges, elle hurla. La petite pressa la plante et fit tomber le liquide sur sa plaie. Aussitôt la barrière disparut, Legolas courut se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Lunaë. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa peau pâle comme la mort. Eledhwen saisit la main glacée de sa fille et déposa sans grand espoir une poudre blanche sur la blessure au cou.

Quelques instants plus tard, la poitrine se soulevait de nouveau, les yeux s'ouvrirent.

L'Elfe enlaça sa fille et pleura, la survie de Lunaë était miraculeuse ; Morgwath avait raison.

¤ ¤

¤

– Je ne vais pas risquer la vie de mes soldats et de mon fils pour vous ! Vous devez partir…

Eledhwen avait reçut ces paroles de Thranduil comme un coup de poignard. Fuir… C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Fuir Sauron, Morgwath, son passé. Tous ces liens qui se rattachaient à ce qu'elle était avant…

Lunaë avait déjà compris : depuis quelques jours elle ne pouvait plus voir Legolas et rôdait aux alentours d'Esgaroth. Elle se rendait fréquemment sur le champ d'entraînement. Un des Elfes, la remarqua et lui proposa de lui enseigner le maniement de l'arc. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque toutes les flèches atteignirent le centre de la cible.

– Je m'appelle Glorfindel, se présenta-t-il, quel est ton nom petite ?

– Je ne suis pas petite, s'indigna Lunaë, j'ai dix ans…

– Et elle est bien plus habile avec un couteau.

La jeune Elfe baissa la tête, et reprit sa mine sombre. Glorfindel s'inclina devant Thranduil.

– Je refuse que tout art guerrier Elfique lui soit enseigné, ordonna le Roi.

– Vous avez peur que je m'en serve, répondit Lunaë effrontée, c'est un peu tard.

– Vous partirez, vous et votre mère demain pour Imladris en compagnie d'Elrond, lui dit-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la petite, elle ne comprenait pas cet acharnement.

– Pourquoi m'éloigner de Legolas ?

– Par votre seule présence vous êtes un danger, tonna-t-il, en plus vous êtes magicienne et vous ne contrôlez pas vos pouvoirs.

Voyant la situation s'envenimer, Glorfindel intervint :

Sire, je ne vais pas lui apprendre l'art Elfique mais juste vérifier qu'elle a les bases pour faire le voyage jusqu'à Imladris, voyage long et périlleux.

Le Roi accepta d'un grognement. Ainsi durant cette journée, Lunaë se fit un nouvel ami qui fit un peu plus que lui faire réviser ses bases.

¤ ¤

¤

Legolas enlaça longuement son amie. Pour le départ de Lunaë, il avait obtenu de son père la permission de lui faire ses adieux. Dans leur adieu, les larmes des deux Elfes se mêlaient sur leurs joues. Lunaë offrit à son ami une rose en cristal, en retour, il lui donna un médaillon en forme de lune

– Il deviendra bleu en présence d'orcs, lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle lui promis de toujours le porter.

Lorsque Legolas embrassa Eledhwen, celle-ci lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et lui une dague au fourreau d'argent.

¤ ¤

¤

Un craquement, un murmure… Lunaë regarda son médaillon, il était bleu… Des orcs… Avant d'avoir put esquisser un geste, la petite troupe menée par Elrond se retrouvait encerclée.

– N'esquissez aucun geste, aucune magie ou c'est la petite qui en pâtira, dit une voix rude.

Lunaë sentit une pointe dans son dos puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Cela la mit hors d'elle, elle en avait assez d'attirer les ennuis. L'orc qui la tenait retira vivement sa main et se mit à hurler : sa main se liquéfiait et devant la troupe abasourdie il s'évapora dans un cri insoutenable. La petite, quant à elleétait en transe, auréolée d'argent et lévitait. Elle quitta son cheval et se dirigea vers sa mère. Un autre orc eut la hardiesse de la toucher. Il périt dans les mêmes souffrances que son compagnon. Les autres, affolés, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. La petite Elfe se dirigeait toujours vers sa mère, une force semblait la soulever par les épaules, traînant son corps dans l'air lourd de la forêt de Mirkwood. Elle sortit de transe et s'écroula d'épuisement.

– Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda le Demi-Elfe.

– Elle est jeune, répondit Eledhwen, et ses sentiments ont tendance à engendrer de la magie très puissante.

Trop puissante… Morgwath avait vu juste. A dix ans, pouvoir réaliser ce que sa mère était incapable d'imaginer. Elle deviendra la plus grande magicienne lorsqu'elle aura la sagesse de contrôler ses sentiments et ses pouvoirs.

§ §

§

_Peu avant notre arrivée à Imladris, j'informais Elrond de notre séparation, je lui expliquais qu'à nous deux nous attirions trop l'attention du Mordor. Il ne parut pas surprit outre mesure. Je t'abandonnais donc là, sans aucune indication sur qui tu étais réellement. Ce fut la dernière fois que je te vis. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais grandi auprès d'Arwen Undomiel à Imladris puis à Caras Galadhon. Ton caractère belliqueux te fit envoyer face au Roi Thranduil à qui tu donna une sérieuse leçon. J'espère qu'_il _va bien, _il _doit avoir changé._

_Tu sais que si tu as reçu ce livre de mes mémoires, c'est que j'ai été capturée et que je risque de resombrer…_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Eledhwen, ta mère qui t'aime malgré les apparences._

Lunaë relut les dernières phrases. _Arwen Undomiel, Imladris_… Elle se mit à rire en se remémorant la suite de son enfance.

* * *

Je sais c'est un peu difficile à comprendre tout de suite mais il faut comprendre les motivations, les concours de circonstance pour comprendre la suite.

Lisy


	2. 2 La Lettre

**D : **Les personnages, les lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent au Sieur Tolkien. Lunaë, Eledhwen, Morgwath, sont issus de mon imagination fertile et très étrange.

Précision : Les ¤ ¤ annoncent un fractionnement où les perso ont à peu près le même age, les § § annoncent un fractionnement plus long (souvenirs) en effet certains personnages prennent 1000 ans dans la tronche ou plus en deux lignes.

2 La Lettre

– Rends-moi ma poupée, Luna.

– ë, Lunaë espèce d'Elfe de recrue ! Quant à ta poupée je vais la cacher dans la bibliothèque… Non plutôt dans la forêt, tu as tellement peur que tu seras incapable de la récupérée. Deux Elfes se couraient après, la plus grande, brune, était habillée d'une robe pourpre et était magnifiquement coiffée. C'était elle qui hurlait le retour de sa poupée que l'autre Elfe, tenait dans ces mains. Elle était habillée à la garçonne et ses cheveux blonds étaient négligemment retenus par une simple queue.

Dès son arrivée à Imladris, Lunaë jouait déjà de mauvais tours à Arwen, la poupée brune. Des mois plus tard, les deux petites se connaissaient bien et savaient ce qui faisait mal.

– Ada ! appela Arwen.

Elrond arriva, calme. Cela l'amusait un peu de voir sa fille agacée par quelqu'un d'autre que ses frères, qui soit dit en passant, se délectaient de voir deux petites Elfes se harceler.

– Lunaë Ithildin, je te prie de bien vouloir rendre sa poupée à Arwen, dit Elrond d'une voix ferme mais peu autoritaire.

Elle obéit, elle avait un respect sans pareil pour son bienfaiteur. Elle savait que sans sa bienveillance, elle n'aurait pas su contrôler ses pouvoirs.

– Arwen je te prierais aussi d'être plus gentille avec Lunaë. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle d'être séparée de sa mère, essaie de lui être agréable.

L'Elfe brune sembla réfléchir un instant.

– Si on allait essayer des robes, proposa-t-elle, ensuite je te coiffe.

Elrond se pris la tête entre les mains, et les deux frères se mirent à rire.

– Je suis peut-être mal habillée et mal coiffée à tes yeux, dit Lunaë d'un calme glacé. Mais ce n'est pas en portant des robes et en mettant des diadèmes que tu deviendras plus intelligente…

– A quoi ça sert d'être intelligente quand on peut être belle ?

Elladan et Elrohir se précipitèrent sur Lunaë pour éviter qu'elle égorge leur sœur. Ils l'entraînèrent plus loin tandis qu'elle vociférait. Elle lui apprendrait, elle ferait rentrer quelques notions d'intelligence dans sa tête de gamine si on pouvait la lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Elrond malgré son air désolé était content : les quatre enfants avaient fait des progrès.

Les deux frères ne voyaient plus les filles de la même façon. Avant ils devaient se battre avec leur sœur pour qu'elle vienne en balade avec eux. Depuis l'arrivée de Lunaë ils en faisaient moins car la petite blonde refusait qu'ils partent sans elle : elle lâchait les chevaux dans la forêt, faisait déborder la Bruinen, faisait la pluie et le beau temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent.

Arwen voulait découvrir les arts elfiques, le tir à l'arc, le dressage des chevaux… Elle traitait Lunaë comme sa petite sœur, même si la petite blonde était de cinq ans son aînée.

Lunaë contrôlait de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs, elle était plus sage, moins spontanée lorsque Arwen la provoquait. Elle acceptait de porter des robes et de se faire coiffer pour les grandes occasions. Souvent les deux petites faisaient des courses, des entraînements ensemble, elles jouaient de mauvais tours aux deux frères d'Arwen, le plus souvent en représailles.

Un jour, Elladan avait dit aux jeunes Elfes qu'Elrond les demandaient de toute urgence aux écuries. Quand elles ouvrirent la porte entrouverte, un seau de fumier se déversa sur elles. Arwen était partie en hurlant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Quelques temps plus tard, Lunaë proposait aux deux frères de lui renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête.

– Juste quand elle vient de se coiffer, elle sera encore plus furieuse, insista-t-elle.

Toujours partants pour les mauvais tours, les fils d'Elrond acceptèrent sans poser de question. Tandis qu'ils préparaient le piège, Lunaë alla chercher la victime. Elle revint un peu plus tard, tout était près.

– Elladan et Elrohir m'ont dit qu'ils vous attendaient derrière cette porte. Ils entendirent le pas léger de l'Elfe blonde s'éloigner tandis que la victime s'approchait. La porte s'ouvrit.

Le seau se renversa, inondant l'Elfe qui se trouvait dessous. Les deux frères sortirent, le sourire aux lèvres, de leur cachette. Leur sourire fit place à l'effroi : c'était leur père qui était trempé et rouge de colère.

– Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'user de vos blagues minables sur moi… Et en plus, profiter de l'innocence de Lunaë, c'est vraiment pitoyable.

Tandis que le sermon tombait, Elladan et Elrohir purent apercevoir dans l'encadrement de la porte deux têtes, l'une brune et l'autre blonde en train de sourire et de se féliciter mutuellement de cette froide vengeance.

§ §

§

Tandis que tous ses souvenirs d'enfance revenaient, un coursier arriva et remis une lettre à Lunaë. Elle posa le livre ouvert sur la table. Le coursier arriva et discrètement jeta un œil au livre, il était vierge. La jeune Elfe eut un sourire :

– La curiosité est un vilain défaut, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

Le coursier se confondit en excuse et se retira. Lunaë avait tout de suite reconnu l'écriture d'Elrond. Il évitait d'employer la magie pour lui parler, de crainte qu'elle ne lise ses pensées, qu'elle n'aille trop loin sans s'en rendre compte.

La lettre etait écrite en noir sur un parchemin doré :

Viens vite, un grand danger menace la Terre du Milieu.

Le Mordor se réveille…

Elrond

Comme d'habitude les lettres du demi-Elfe voulaient tout et rien dire, mais la peur y dominait. Elrond ne parlait jamais du Mordor, ni de ce qu'il y avait vécu durant la chute de Sauron.

Après avoir parcouru toute la Terre du Milieu, Lunaë s'était installée aux Havres Gris et s'occupait du départ des Elfes vers les terres immortelles.

Les pales rayons de soleil se reflétaient dans l'azur de la mer, illuminant les arbres et maisons alentours d'une lueur dorée. C'est ainsi que le petit matin surprit Lunaë sur la route de Fondcombe. Elle connaissait la route par cœur, chaque arbre chaque pierre.

Elle croisa sur son chemin plusieurs caravanes elfiques qui se rendaient aux Havres. Mais elle ne leur parlait pas, elle leur demandait juste d'où ils venaient et quelles en étaient les dernières nouvelles. Elle connaissait la Terre du Milieux mieux que les Rôdeurs, il n'y avait qu'au Mordor où elle aurait eut du mal à s'orienter. Elle connaissait tout les gens importants : les différents Rois et Intendants, les chefs des armées, les héritiers des grandes familles…

– Le Prince cadet doit se marier.

Les paroles étaient sèches, prononcées avec le regret de ne pas avoir été choisie. Lunaë failli s'étouffer.

– Le Prince cadet, répéta-t-elle, Legolas ?

Elle toisa l'Elfe qui lui avait fait cette révélation. Elle était assez jolie il est vrai, mais pas digne d'un prince, surtout de Legolas. De plus elle savait que Legolas était incapable de se lier par amour, à qui que se soit…

– Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour mais d'état, continua un autre Elfe. Son père veut le voir régner.

– C'est impossible, répondit Lunaë calmement. Il a toujours refusé le trône et préfère s'attirer les foudres de son père, cela fait des centaines d'années que cela dure.

On lui expliqua qu'une Elfe d'une grande beauté et riche avait réussit à le persuader.

– Elle ne doit pas être bien intelligente si elle est si belle et si riche.

Tout le monde s'offusqua : l'Elfe en question avait une ascendance des plus sages et des plus respectés.

– C'est Arwen Undomiel. Mais les noces n'auront pas lieu, le Prince Legolas avait reçu une lettre du Seigneur Elrond lui annonçant que sa fille s'était amourachée de son protégé et aussi quelque chose d'autre que personne n'a jamais sut.

Lorsqu'elle sut quand il avait reçu la lettre elle savait de quoi la lettre parlait. Une servante du château le lui confirma. C'était la seule personne de la caravane à savoir qui elle était et ses liens avec Legolas.

– Lui non plus n'a pas oublié, lui confia la servante, mais il doute de ses sentiments véritables comme des vôtres. Et ce que ne savent pas les autres c'est que c'est le Roi qui a forcé Dame Arwen.

Thranduil… Lunaë fulminait, quand ce Roi de pacotille comprendrait qu'il ne peut rien y faire, que cela avait été décidé à leur naissance, qu'eux-mêmes n'y pouvaient rien, Nimraë avait compris, elle... La véritable lui sauta soudain aux yeux :Nimraë avait disparut depuis longtemps et les Grands Elfes avaient soupçonné Morgwath, pour Thranduil, la faute en revenait donc à Lunaë. Elle regarda les lumières dansantes du feu et se demanda si Legolas avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'est l'esprit embrouillé qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil peu réparateur.

¤ ¤

¤

Sur un sentier doré, l'ombre d'une cavalière elfique se dessinait dans la brume. Le jour venait de naître encore une fois lorsque Lunaë arriva en Comté. Comme d'habitude, les Hobbits portaient sur elle un regard dur et se posaient à voix basse des questions : que faisait cette Elfe ici ? Certainement une connaissance de ce vieux fou de Bilbon et de son neveu complètement toqué.

Elle fut très surprise de voir porte close chez Bilbon et Frodon mais le jardin étant toujours aussi bien tenu, elle alla frapper chez l'Ancien.

Il l'accueillit chaleureusement : Lunaë partageait sa passion des plantes. Il lui expliqua l'anniversaire de Bilbon, sa disparition, puis le déménagement de Frodon.

– Et en plus il a emmené mon Sam Gamegie.

Lunaë pris congé, elle devait arriver au plus tôt à Imladris pour raconter tout cela à Elrond.

– Méfiez-vous des cavaliers noirs, ils sont eux aussi à la recherche de Frodon, ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours en demandant " La Comté… Saquet… ".

Elle lui demanda quelques précisons au sujet de ces cavaliers et compris. Les Nazgûls… Les Nazgûls étaient à la poursuite de Frodon. La raison lui échappait encore mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils les trouvent.

– Frodon ?

Le Hobbit se retourna, Merry avait compris que les cavaliers cherchaient son ami.

– Je dois quitter la Comté

Les Hobbits courraient et se cachaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient des cavaliers noirs. Arrivés près de la barque ils reprirent espoir et s'élancèrent. Sam, Merry et Pippin n'eurent pas trop de problème pour passer, ils larguèrent les amarres. Frodon eut une seconde d'hésitation. Un hurlement glacé retentit, et un cavalier apparut, il était immense et terrifiant.

Après quelques feintes, Frodon réussit enfin à passer le cavalier et courut vers la barque en ne cessant de regarder derrière lui. Ils étaient sur le ponton et déjà Sam écartait l'embarcation du rivage.

Un éclair puis un sifflement. Une flèche se planta dans le ponton juste devant le cheval qui s'arrêta. Frodon qui n'avait rien remarqué sauta dans la barque.

Le cavalier se retourna. Une deuxième flèche transperça son bras et il émit un son surhumain.

Le Nazgûl arracha avec douleur la pointe acérée et l'envoya dans la barque des Hobbits estomaqués : Dans la clairière, devant la lune montante se tenait un cavalier elfique.

– Attrapez-la ! dit le blessé dans la langue noire. Je la veux vivante, lança le blessé dans la Langue Noire.

Lunaë ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en direction du Nord. Elle avait à ses trousses le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar et deux autres Nazgûls très puissants.

¤ ¤

¤

Elle ne savait plus de puis combien de temps elle s'enfuyait mais elle devait à tout prix atteindre les rives de la Bruinen qui pourrait alors la protéger.

Tout à coup un des Nazgûls apparut à gauche, elle partit à l'opposé. Une fois hors d'atteinte elle fit ralentir le cheval et contacta Aragorn.

– Aragorn, c'est Lunaë, j'ai un problème en sauvant Frodon des Nazgûls, trois d'entre eux se sont mis à ma poursuite. Bonne Nouvelle, j'ai pu leur échapper et je me suis rapprochée d'Imladris. Mauvaise nouvelle, le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar me poursuit et ils m'ont emmené en Royaume d'Angmar... Ils arrivent, je te quitte...

Aragorn resta quelques instants stupéfait, le temps d'encaisser le choc et que Frodon entre et prenne une chambre.

* * *

Bon bah je sais ce n'est toujours pas clair, il y aura encore quelques retours sur l'enfance de Lunaë mais plus tard.

Lisy


	3. 3 Retrouvailles

**D : **Les personnages, les lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent au Sieur Tolkien. Lunaë, Eledhwen, Morgwath, sont issus de mon imagination fertile et très étrange.

**Précision :** Les ¤ ¤ annoncent un fractionnement où les perso ont à peu près le même age, les § § annoncent un fractionnement plus long (souvenirs) en effet certains personnages prennent 1000 ans dans la tronche ou plus en deux lignes.

_3 Retrouvailles_

Lunaë fut réveillée brutalement, on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée à la figure.

– Manger, dit un orc dans un elfique rude.

Lunaë n'essaya même pas de se battre pour sortir, elle se sentait trop faible. Elle tenta ensuite en vain de contacter Elrond par la pensée. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé de cette perte de pouvoir. Elle porta la main à son visage, il était couvert de bleus, elle compta trois côtes cassées, une cheville tordue et une épaule déboîtée.

Ils l'avaient passée à tabac... pas les Nazgûls, ils étaient repartis à la recherche de Frodon, ni les orcs habitués de la sale besogne, car comme on le lui avait fait remarquer, elle était une hôte de marque. Non ses tortionnaires étaient d'une nouvelle race, plus forte et plus rapide que les orcs et tout aussi cruelle. Il s'agissait d'un croisement d'orc et de gobelins appelés Uruk-Hai, dernière invention de Sarumane.

– Mais qui est votre maître ? avait-elle demandée entre deux coups

– Tu le connais bien, avait répondu l'un d'eux avant de lui asséner un coup qui l'avait fait s'évanouir.

Elle était désormais là, dans ce cachot puant des bas-fond du Mordor en train de faire le point. Les éléments précédent son questionnement étaient flous. Elle se rappelait très bien tout ce qui avait avant sa poursuite : la conversation avec les Elfes et la chevauchée mais après c'était plus confus.

Il y avait eut le message à Aragorn puis la réapparition des Nazgûls. Ensuite il y avait une autre chevauchée. Et après... le vide... elle s'était sentie vidée de l'intérieur, elle avait vu une auberge, mais cette vision était lointaine ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle voyait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et cet Oeil s'était vers qu'elle se sentait aspirée, vidée de toute énergie, de tout espoir, mais elle avait sentit le corps dans lequel elle était prendre peur. Elle s'était retrouvé sur son cheval, désorientée. Puis il y avait le sort que lui avait jeté le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar qui lui avait ôté ses pouvoirs, même si sur le coup elle ne pouvait plus s'en servir. Le Nazgûl avait même eut un mot à ce sujet « Elle peut _le_ sentir... Ce n'est pas normal ! »

Lunaë s'assit dans la paille et s'adossa contre le mur froid.

Ensuite, les trois Nazgûls l'avaient emmenée, attachée et bâillonnée, à une forteresse. Elle ne distinguait plus les visages des quatre personnes trônant dans la grande salle, il y avait le maître des lieux, son épouse et leurs deux enfants, garçon et fille.

Les Nazgûls avaient tenté d'expliqué cette intrusion au seigneur du château mais il avait répondu sèchement qu'il s'occuperait de l'Elfe. Ils avaient ensuite voulu le prévenir du danger qu'elle pouvait représenter mais il avait rit en leur demandant quelle Elfe pouvait le défier lui. Les Nazgûls étaient repartis en disant que dans quelques temps il aurait ce qu'il méritait. Ensuite, il y avait le questionnement où elle n'avait rien dit car elle ignorait totalement ce qu'ils cherchaient, de plus c'était plus un passe temps pour eux.

Quelqu'un entra dans la cellule. Lunaë se releva aussi vite que possible, elle était décidée à se battre avant de se faire torturer de nouveau, mais des vertiges apparurent qui la clouèrent au sol.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le nouveau venu, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Il l'allongea sur de la paille à peu près propre tout en continuant ses explications.

– Ma maîtresse, la Dame de ce château m'a envoyé pour soigné vos blessures, elle pense qu'elles s'infecteront très vite ici.

L'homme qui était en face d'elle était brun et svelte mais dans la pénombre, il était impossible de savoir si c'était un Homme ou un Elfe. Il appliqua diverses plantes sur ses plaies déjà infectés comme l'avait prédit sa maîtresse, un onguent sur sa cheville et ses côtes. Quand il lui remit son épaule en place, elle resta calme, ne montrant pas sa douleur. Il lui donna à boire et quelques fruits à manger et lui interdit de manger ou boire tout autre chose tant qu'elle ne serait pas guérie.

Le lendemain elle allait déjà mieux. Son bienfaiteur Elian était en fait un Elfe bâtard : sa mère était une Demi-Elfe et son père un Homme. Il n'avait gardé comme particularité elfique que les traits fins et une grande habileté pour la guérison. Comme Lunaë lui paraissait en forme, il lui fit boire une gorgée de l'eau qu'avait apporté le garde. Une heure plus tard, Lunaë se sentait très mal, elle était pale comme la mort et vomissait du sang. Elian arriva en courant et lui donna quelques plantes pour la soigner.

– Ma maîtresse seule pourrait te soigner mais pour cela il faut l'accord de son époux.

Elle fut donc conduite devant le maître des lieux. La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur deux Uruks soutenant une Elfe à demi morte. Elle était tout de même assez consciente pour reconnaître une vieille connaissance.

– On ne m'avait pas mentit, tu ressemble trait pour trait à ta mère, sauf les yeux, tu dois avoir ceux de ton père.

– Par contre tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre Morgwath. J'espère au moins que tu as changé de cape depuis le temps, rétorqua Lunaë

– C'est cela, rétorqua le Nazgûl couronné, moque toi, mais tu perd tu temps et donc l'espérance de pouvoir guérir. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'empoisonnerais avec la nourriture d'ici.

– Tu n'as jamais eu assez d'esprit pour penser.

– Il suffit, se fâcha le Nazgûl, on t'a mené à moi pour que je décide ou non de te faire soigner par mon épouse. Ta mort m'arrangerait beaucoup mais elle n'est pas du goût de _Iadaï_, il a de grands projet pour toi.

– _Iadaï_ ? Il n'est toujours pas mort ?

– Il s'agit de Sauron

Lunaë manqua de s'étouffer, Sauron était donc... Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose, mais en obscurcissait d'autres...

Les enfants de Morgwath arrivèrent. Lunaë fut stupéfaite de reconnaître les traits de la jeune fille, une Elfe brune.

– Je vois que tu reconnais ma fille Kiraèl, il est vrai qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, dit Morgwath en faisant un signe vers la personne qui était tapie derrière lui depuis le début.

Nimraë avança en pleurant, c'étaient des larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues blanches, qui se mêlaient aux mèches blondes. La joie de retrouver enfin son passé perdu.

Lunaë fit un pas...et s'écroula. Encore ce vide...cette menace... Elle distingua la silhouette de Morgwath se lever et s'avancer, ricanant. Elle se sentit projeté encore dans cet autre corps

Elle était au sol, allongée, le paysage était noir autour d'elle ou plutôt autour de celui dont elle partageait l'esprit à ce moment. Il était sur un mont, elle n'hésita pas longtemps, le Mont Venteux... Face à elle se tenait des masses blanches, difformes avec un visage humain. Celui qui s'approchait était couronné et tenait un poignard à la main, il parlait en langue noire. Elle le vit tendre la main vers un anneau, seule touche de couleur dans ce paysage en noir et blanc. Lunaë sentait que l'Anneau voulait aller à cette main, cet anneau qui lui aussi l'attirait. Il y avait dans cette scène une sensation de déjà vu pour Lunaë, une inversion de la réalité... Le roi en face d'elle n'était autre que celui qui lui avait ôté ses pouvoirs il y avait peu de temps. Elle sentit l'esprit de l'autre faiblir... Dans un suprême effort, son esprit pris le dessus et arracha la main à l'emprise du Roi maudit. Le Nazgûl vit le visage de Lunaë remplacer celui de sa proie, il n'hésita pas un instant et enfonça la lame de Morgoth dans l'épaule. La douleur transperça les deux esprits, une ombre s'interposa entre les Nazgûls et eux ... Une ombre avec une couronne de Roi des Hommes. Lunaë enleva l'anneau...

Elle se retrouva devant Morgwath. Son épaule était en sang, et elle avait l'impression qu'un cheval en furie était rentré dans sa tête et saccageait tout sur son passage. Avant que le Prince noir n'ai pu dire quelque chose, Nimraë fit signe à Elian qui emporta Lunaë.

¤ ¤

¤

Quelques heures seulement avaient passé depuis son escapade mentale, mais Lunaë avait retrouvé force et humour.

– Ne t'inquiète pas lui, lui dit sa bienfaitrice, ta blessure à l'épaule est totalement normale si on peut dire. Tandis que celui dont tu as partagé le corps ne dois pas être dans un bel état.

– Je donnerai tout pour être à sa place plutôt qu'ici.

– Et moi donc, murmura Nimraë, je hais ce château, je hais tous ces habitants, sauf ma fille, parce qu'_il _ne l'aime pas.

Nimraë expliqua à Lunaë qu'à la naissance de Kiraèl, Morgwath avait maudit sa grand mère.

– Il m'a dit que depuis elle, tous les premiers nés de sa famille sont des filles.

Lunaë la regarda, interloquée. Non cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence...

– Mais toi Lunaë, raconte moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis que tu es partie de la Citée des Elfes.

L'Elfe s'exécuta, parla de son séjour à Imladris avec Elrond puis de son initiation à la Lothlórien.

§ §

§

– Arwen ! Lunaë ! faites vos bagages vous partez demain pour la Lothlórien.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Elrond. Ses fils étaient rentrés le matin même blessés : une vingtaine d'orcs et de gobelins accompagnés d'un troll se dirigeaient sur Fondcombe. Le demi Elfe avait donc pris la décision d'éloigner les deux fillettes. De plus la mère d'Arwen restée à la Lórien réclamait sa fille et Elrond n'avait plus rien à apprendre à Lunaë.

¤ ¤

¤

A leur arrivée à Caras Galadhón, Lunaë se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était encore un lieu inconnu, où personne ne la connaissait. Elle devrait faire ses preuves et montrer que malgré les apparences elle pouvait faire l'initiation elfique, habituellement réservé aux garçons.

Une Elfe vêtue de blanc s'approcha des nouveaux venus, elle semblait étinceler comme la lune, elle se sentit apaisée par cette preuve de magie, il y aurait au moins quelqu'un à la comprendre.

– Bienvenue Lunaë Ithildin, fille d'Eledhwen. J'étais impatiente de te rencontrer.

– Merci Dame des Galadrims, j'espère me montrer digne de votre attente.

Galadriel la conduisit elle même à sa chambre, nichée au creux d'un arbre. Le lit était fait de plume, on s'y sentait comme sur un nuage. Les placards ornés étaient remplis de robes et de tuniques sombres alors qu'habituellement les Elfes portaient du clair. Lunaë se retourna surprise vers la Dame de Lórien.

– C'était la chambre de votre mère, j'ai pensé que vous seriez heureuse de retrouver ses affaires.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard froid : même si elle savait que sa mère était partie pour son bien, elle ne l'avait jamais accepté. Elle fit le tour de la chambre, effleurant les meuble et les affaires du bout des doigts...Non, finalement, cette attention ne la laissait pas indifférente... Elle remercia Galadriel de ses soins d'une voix tremblante et s'installa.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, Haldir fut son formateur. Lunaë ne l'aimait pas pour plusieurs raisons : il était misogyne, il pensait que Lunaë était une enfant, elle était plus ou moins orpheline, on ne connaissait ni son père, ni ses grands-parents, elle faisait de la magie et en plus elle était meilleure que lui dans bien des disciplines, ce qu'il n'avait jamais avoué. Il passait donc son temps à se moquer d'elle. Malgré cela elle était devenue la protégée de Galadriel et Celeborn. Un soir, lors du dîner, Haldir osa critiquer Lunaë ouvertement.

– Je me demande où elle a apprit tout ce qu'elle sait.

– C'est Nimraë et ma mère qui m'ont tout apprit, répondit-elle froidement.

– Ah oui...C'est vrai... ta mère... Cette soi-disant Elfe à l'accent très rude. Cette fille de personne.

Lunaë se leva ivre de rage : la critiquer directement, elle en avait l'habitude, elle pouvait résister pareille bassesse. Mais oser critiquer sa mère... La souffrance était d'autant plus rude qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle à part quelques lettres. La jeune fille se mit à traiter Haldir de tous les noms. Le ciel devint noir. Le mots que Lunaë prononçaient étaient incompris mais terrifiants. Au fur et à mesure que les mots noirs du Mordor sortaient de sa bouche, ils l'apaisaient. Elle finit par sortir de table.

Elle partit, quittant la salle argenté en claquant la porte par magie pour aller dans la forêt. Elle courrait, toujours plus vite. Les branches déchiraient sa robe noire, arrachaient les perles de ses cheveux, griffaient son visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle s'arrêta enfin, au beau milieu de la forêt, perdue. Elle s'allongea sur un tapis de mousse et écouta la forêt murmurer.

Les arbres étaient surpris et inquiets, ils avaient peur de la colère qui grondait en elle. La lumière de la Lune et des étoiles perçaient difficilement l'épais feuillage des arbres, qui avaient pris leur couleur d'or de l'automne.

L'Elfe se mit à chanter, les mots du Mordor sortirent de sa bouche, adoucis par la beauté de la Lune dont Lunaë parlait. La Lune et les étoiles si proches et si lointaines, tout comme son passé, elle savait qu'il y avait un lieu entre son nom et son passé, entre les étoiles, la Lune et elle. Mais quel lien ? Elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée au petit matin par le chant des oiseaux et des pas dans les feuilles mortes. Celeborn était là.

– Ne te soucie pas d'Haldir, il est jaloux de toi parce que tu est meilleure que lui et surtout parce qu'il à appris ton départ demain pour un certain endroit, et il ne pourra plus dire qu'il est ton maître d'armes. Tu y continuera ta formation de combattante. J'aimerais que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que l'on puisse te dire tu ne partes pas avant d'avoir fini ton apprentissage. Galadriel à pris des disposition pour que tout ce passe bien mais on ne sait jamais...

Lunaë promit et ils prirent le chemin du retour.

¤ ¤

¤

La citée des Elfes avait pris ces couleurs d'automne, la flore environnante tirait sur le rouge orangé, et faisait ressortir encore plus que d'habitude la resplendissante beauté du palais.

Le roi Thranduil siégeait, son bâton de chêne à la main, une couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges, symbole de l'automne. Un Hérault entra.

– Un cavalier vient de me remettre ce message, Seigneur.

Dès qu'il eut la missive en main, le Roi reconnu le sceau de la Lothlórien. Cela devait être encore une demande pour la formation d'un nouvel archer ou autre. Il descella le message.

_Seigneur Thranduil_

_Je remets à vos soins une recrue qui arrivera dans quelques temps et qui, je crois, ne manquera pas de vous étonner. Il s'agit d'un de mes protégés qui à d'immenses capacités, seulement pour les exploiter, il devra passer par votre apprentissage. Traitez cette personne comme je l'ai fait envers celles et ceux que vous m'avez confiés. Je vous demande de plus de lui faire passer le test de la cape afin que vous puissiez admirer ses atouts. Je laisserais cette personne se présenter seule après les tests._

_Votre dévouée Galadriel, Dame de Lothlórien._

Le Roi des Elfes était surprit, il était rare que la Dame des Galadrims demande un test avec anonymat, elle ne le faisait que si elle était absolument sûre de son protégé, ou si elle savait qu'il refuserait la formation au premier abord. Dans les deux cas, le nouveau avait le droit à ces trois meilleurs combattants et il perdait toujours face au dernier, le meilleur.

– Appelez-moi les Trois et leur maître d'arme, ordonna Thranduil.

– Monseigneur, ils sont partis dans la forêt et..

– Retrouvez-les !

Le soldat obéit, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les retrouver et qu'ils étaient très certainement encore en train de se battre... Ou de rencontrer de jolies filles...

¤ ¤

¤

Un cavalier, capuchon sur la tête et vêtu de noir avançait dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps... Les arbres, l'air parfumé... tout était resté comme dans son souvenir.

Trois cavaliers masqués apparurent, trois Elfes bagarreurs, trois frères. Le cavalier tenta de forcer le passage, en vain.

– Capes ? demanda le plus vieux.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Le cavalier recula, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

– Le but est simple, expliqua le plus jeune des trois Elfes. En un contre un , il faut dévoiler le visage de l'adversaire. D'accord ?

L'ombre hocha la tête, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le plus vieux s'approcha. L'autre pris appui sur la selle et dans un même élan désarçonna son adversaire. Relevé promptement, le cavalier vêtu de noir s'approcha et dévoila le visage de son adversaire.

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Ce cavalier ressemblait à son père...

– Bah alors Thingol, se moquèrent les deux autres, t'es malade ?

– Très drôle, à ton tour, Finwë, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe, essuyant la poussière de son visage.

Son frère pris le relais. Tandis que les deux combattaient, le dernier frère observait. Leur adversaire était rapide, agile et inventeur. Il n'hésitait pas à composer des enchaînements sans fin pour épuiser son adversaire.

Le deuxième frère mordit la poussière. A peine, le visage de Finwë découvert que le troisième frère se jeta sur son adversaire. Il ne fut même pas surprit. Les coups s'enchaînaient, avec rapidité, aucun n'avaient vraiment le dessus. Une corne retenti au loin.

– Dépêche-toi, demanda Finwë à son frère.

Leur adversaire se recula, ce son de cor, c'était pour dire à la famille royale de rentrer au palais. Il s'agenouilla. Pris de stupeur, le jeune prince s'approcha pour saisir le capuchon. Au moment fatidique, l'Elfe vêtu de noir se releva d'un bond, et passant par dessus le prince lui enleva son capuchon. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir une mèche blonde elfique et un scintillement argenté autour du cou. Le cavalier repris son cheval et partit au galop.

¤ ¤

¤

Les trois frères arrivèrent, accompagnés de leur maître d'armes.

– Vous serriez-vous encore battu, remarqua Glorfindel. Combien étaient-ils cette fois ? Sept ou huit, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes tous les trois... Je vous signale que votre père va encore vous faire la morale. De plus on vous cherchait pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue.

En quelques mots ils lui racontèrent leur aventure dans le bois.

– C'est un Elfe mais on ne sait rien d'autre, il ne nous ni adressé la parole ni montré son visage... D'après la taille, je pense 200 ou 300 ans de moins que notre cher petit frère qui s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

– Peut-être, rétorqua Legolas, mais je ferait remarquer à mon cher frère aîné que je ne me suis pas fait battre en quelques secondes, moi. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il avait trop d'expérience, il doit avoir mon âge, et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est même...

– C'est lui !

En effet, leur adversaire se trouvait face à eux, en compagnie de leur père. Il se rendirent compte qu'il venait de se faire battre par un nouveau.

– Voici notre nouvelle recrue, envoyée par Galadriel, annonça le roi, il doit passer les épreuves masqué.

– Vous pouvez déjà commencer sa formation, Majesté. Ce cavalier vient de nous donner une belle correction à tous trois sans que l'on puisse deviner son identité.

Legolas n'était pas d'accord, il avait une idée de qui il s'agissait. Il observa le cheval et y reconnu les armoiries du Seigneur Elrond. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à être protégé, à la fois de Galadriel et Elrond. Il y avait la famille d'Elrond :Elladan, Elrohir mais c'étaient des intellectuels, les deux filles Arwen et Lunaë, et un élève surdoué qui avait réussit à impressionner Haldir de Lórien, chose difficile.

– Je souhaiterais voir, et juger par moi même, insista le Roi. Ainsi Glorfindel pourra voir ses atouts et ses failles.

L'inconnu se tourna vers le maître d'armes. On ne l'avait pas prévu qu'il serait examiné par lui.

– Je vois que tu est capable de te battre au corps à corps, dit-il en regardant les trois princes, voyons voir ce que tu donne à l'épée.

Il lui lança une épée et fit signe à Legolas. Le combat commença vif, agile. Glorfindel observa attentivement les deux Elfes. La nouvelle recrue lui rappelait une petite Elfe au fort caractère. La technique était la même.

Il demanda au Roi la promesse de la garder jusqu'à la fin de sa formation. Il se méfia pourquoi insistaient-ils tous ? Mais en y regardant de plus près il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le prendre.

– Tout est permit, lança Glorfindel.

Les épées volèrent au loin. Finwë se glissa discrètement derrière le jeune apprenti et lui saisit les bras. Victorieux, Legolas s'approcha de son adversaire. Il pris appuis sur le torse du prince et fit tomber les deux dans un même élan, dévoilant ses formes.

– Une fille !

– Arrêtez, tonna le Roi.

Legolas tenait dans sa main le médaillon aperçu dans la forêt, il l'avait arraché par mégarde dans sa chute. Il regarda son père qui lui confirma sa promesse. A la surprise générale, Legolas s'approcha de son adversaire et l'enlaça. Sur la cape sombre brillait le médaillon d'argent : une Lune incrustée d'étoiles.

§ §

§

– Thranduil était absolument furieux. Mais tes trois fils et Glorfindel ont pris ma défense et finalement il a capitulé. C'est ainsi que j'ai revu Legolas et le palais.

– Et que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

Lunaë rougit, Nimraë avait tout compris grâce à son récit.

– Mais je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, Thranduil s'est mis en tête qu'il serait le prochain Roi et je n'ai pas d'origines assez noble ou leur preuves pour pouvoir l'épouser. De plus Thranduil ne m'a jamais aimé. Il pense que j'attire le malheur. Ce n'est pas faux mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Réellement, dit Nimraë d'un regard étrange, tu ne sais pas pourquoi Sauron s'intéresse à toi ?

Lunaë se leva, son amie connaissait son histoire, l'histoire de ses origines. Elle devait savoir, connaître tout ce qu'elle ignorait. Un orc fit irruption

Morghwath veut voir, dit-il à Lunaë, maintenant.

* * *

**Qui **osera me dire qu'il n'a pas deviné qui était le cavalier ?

Lisy


	4. 4 Retrouvailles bis repetitas

**D : **Les personnages, les lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent au Sieur Tolkien. Lunaë, Eledhwen, Morgwath, sont issus de mon imagination fertile et très étrange.

**Précision** : Les ¤ ¤ annoncent un fractionnement où les perso ont à peu près le même age, les § § annoncent un fractionnement plus long (souvenirs) en effet certains personnages prennent 1000 ans ou plus en deux lignes.

_4 Retrouvailles (bis repetitas)_

Lunaë fut amenée sans ménagement devant le Nazgûl couronné.

– J'ai réfléchis à ton sort.

– Réfléchir n'est pourtant pas ton genre..

Il descendit de son trône et s'approcha de la jeune Elfe. Il la gifla puis lui susurra à l'oreille

– Sauron tient peut-être à ta vie... Mais pas moi. Tu n'as aucune valeur à mes yeux. Tu me rappelles juste ta mère.

Toute sa cour était rassemblée et observaient depuis les balcons de la pièces, en poste d'observatoire approprié. Ils devaient ce demander ce que leur maître pouvait dire à une condamnée.

– Je décrète donc que Lunaë Ithildin, fille d'Eledhwen sera exécutée ici, sur l'heure. Un petit spectacle donné par mon fils.

Avant même que Lunaë ne pu réagir, une corde lui attacha les mains et se fixa à un anneau du plafond. Elle avait juste assez de corde pour faire un cercle de 20 m de diamètre. C'est à dire la limite pour un combat à la loyale au Mordor.

– Tricheur, lança-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

Elle ressentit un picotement dans le cou, puis la douleur se généralisa, faible mais persistante. Elle avait mal, non pas pour elle, mais pour un parent, proche.

– Laisse-les en dehors de cela, hurla l'Elfe. Mes parents ne t'ont rien fait !

– Comment le sais-tu ? Qu'importe, ta mère sera torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ! Ou, tu combats mon fils. Pour ton père je n'y puis rien, il a fait la rencontre d'un vieil ami, dit-il ricanant.

Lunaë se résigna, elle ne voyait pas comment sortir de l'impasse, surtout que ses pouvoirs étaient momentanément indisponibles. Et si...

Elle scruta la salle. Des gardes se trouvaient à chaque porte, elle ne pouvait pas forcer contre eux sans magie, il fallait ruser. Elle ressentit une légère décharge dans le bout des doigts, puis la douleur disparut.

Son adversaire avança, le combat commencerait à mains nues. Elle attendait, prête à se défendre. Il attaqua, sa technique était celle de Mirkwood et du Mordor mélangés. Lunaë se défendait, tout en conservant ses forces. Elle observait, attendait le moment opportun.

– Mais qu'attends-tu fils, attaque-la !

Le jeune homme rétorqua que c'était ce qu'il faisait et que si son père si puissant était si malin il n'avait qu'a faire le sale boulot à sa place. Morgwath lui envoya une épée.

– Si tu ne t'en sors pas avec une épée contre une pauvre fille attachée tu ne vaut rien.

Les deux combattants le regardèrent avec un regard mauvais. Le jeune homme se précipita sur son adversaire et abattit son épée dans le vide. Lunaë qui avait évité l'assaut répondit en donnant un coup de pied dans l'épée. Les gardes accoururent. La jeune fille attrapa l'épée et courut vers le garde le plus proche de la corde. Elle la lança vers le plafond, sauta, prit le garde comme tremplin et s'accrocha à la corde le plus haut possible pour être hors de portée et attrapa l'épée qui retombait. Elle coupa ses liens. Plus bas les orcs attrapèrent un bout de corde et la secouèrent pour faire tomber la jeune fille. Lunaë coupa la corde au dessus d'elle.

Elle accusa le choc roula sous un des orcs et planta l'épée dans le ventre du suivant. Elle lança sa corde autour du cou du fils de Morgwath. Elle tira violemment ce qui l'amena à elle. Tous les gardes restèrent immobiles.

– Maintenant tu m'écoutes, dit-elle à Morgwath, tu vas me laisser partir ou je le tues.

Lunaë se déplaça sous l'unique rayon de soleil qui illuminait la pièce. Elle se sentit revigorée, ses pouvoirs étaient revenus. Morgwath ne paraissait pas enclin à accepter. Lunaë sonda l'esprit de Nimraë, elle ne semblait pas contre cette idée.

Un autre Nazgûl entra avec une couronne noire typique des Elfes, et plus précisément des femmes Elfes, une fleur d'Athélas noire au coeur blanc était emprisonnée dans un morceau d'ambre tombait sur le vêtement noir. Lunaë se mit à hurler.

– Morwen ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Où est ma mère ? Tu avais disparu. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Elle mit son captif à genoux saisit sa tête et lui brisa la nuque selon sa première idée. Elle fit venir à elle les deux médaillons d'Athélas. Kiraèl était abattue. Lunaë n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir, elle était mourante, c'était un combat facile pour son frère.

– Vous allez m'écouter vous deux, dit Lunaë en parlant aux Nazgûls. Je veux un cheval frais, rapide et toutes mes affaires. Et dépêchez vous je peux être très maladroite et si ses morceaux d'ambre se brisent nous savons ce qui va ce passer.

Elle jouait elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait atteindre la Bruinen. Elle regarda Nimraë, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Le cheval lui fut amené toutes ses affaires y étaient ainsi qu'une surprise.

– Je me suis permise de te donner les quelques affaires précieuses de ta mère, dit Morwen.

– Je reviendrai et je te le ferais payer.

Elle recula, tout doucement, en observant les orcs alentours. Un moindre faux pas pouvait la faire tuer. Elle jeta un oeil à Kiraèl, son regard était emplit de haine. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée du cheval, elle fit un clin d'oeil à ses deux hôtes vêtus de noir et lança les médaillons très haut. Le temps que les Uruk-Hai se rendent compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, Lunaë était déjà à cheval et partait au triple galop.

La jeune fille savait qu'on ne lui avait pas donné le meilleur cheval. Elle forçait l'allure pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la personne qu'on avait lancé à sa poursuite.

Lunaë vit enfin arriver son poursuivant, ou plutôt sa poursuivante.

– Tu as tué mon frère !

Lunaë esquiva l'épée et sortit la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kiraèl, ce n'était pas elle qui devait être punie mais son père.

– Tu m'as volé mon frère, hurla la fille du Nazgûl

– Ton père et ta tante m'ont volé ma mère, ma mère adoptive, mon amour et ma vie. Rentre chez toi et demande à ta mère de te raconter mon histoire, tu comprendras mieux mon geste. Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'un nouveau Nazgûl naisse.

– Je n'en ai que faire de tes conseils. Une seule chose est importante pour moi comme mon père : ta mort.

– Sauf que Sauron n'est pas d'accord.

Kiraèl eut un sursaut, visiblement peu habituée à entendre se nom prononcé avec tant de haine. Elle abattit une nouvelle fois son épée, sur le cheval de Lunaë. L'Elfe riposta en lui donnant un coup de pied qui désarçonna Kiraèl. Les chevaux continuèrent sur leur lancée. Après s'être assurée mentalement que son adversaire allait bien. Lunaë troqua en marche son cheval blessé contre la jument Meharas.

Tout en ayant ménagée la jument, Lunaë arriva rapidement à la Bruinen. Juste avant de traverser, la jeune fille entendit des cris d'oiseaux, elle se retourna. Des Crebains, Morghwath lui avait envoyé des Crebains du pays de Dun. Ils fondirent sur elle. Les griffes acérées rentraient dans son dos, ses bras... Les oiseaux lui picoraient sa chair sanguinolente, seul son visage était épargné. La douleur...

Lunaë avait beau fouetter l'air de son épée et en tuer, ils étaient déterminés et étaient tous sur elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait plus qu'un moyen de leur échapper, en espérant que cela ne lui coûterait pas la vie.

¤ ¤

¤

Gandalf et Elrond discutaient de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu sur un des balcons qui donnait vue sur la forêt de la Bruinen. La discussion dériva sur le conseil qui allait avoir lieu un peu plus tard dans quelques minutes.

– J'ai fait venir Lunaë, annonça Elrond. Elle est indispensable à cette expédition. Mais je crains qu'elle ne vous questionne au sujet de son père. C'est à vous de prendre la décision de lui parler ou non.

– Ce n'est pas mon rôle mais celui de sa mère, rétorqua le Magicien

– Sauf que sa mère à disparut depuis quelques temps...

Ils aperçurent dans la forêt un éclair argenté puis plus rien.

Le conseil se finissait, la Communauté était formée. Hobbits, Hommes, Nain, Elfe et Magicien, tout y était, sauf une présence féminine.

... Mal... A l'aide...

Elrond et ses fils se précipitèrent à l'entrée de la cité. Arwen était déjà là. Le conseil arriva peu après. Ils avaient tous reçu l'appel. Une jument entra, portant un corps déchiqueté. Les membres du conseil, eurent un mouvement de recul. Aragorn se saisit de Lunaë, sa tête partit en arrière. Elrond l'emmena, vers les chambres, il semblait paniqué. Tandis que l'Homme transportait la blessée, Legolas s'approcha, ce visage... Il ramassa un objet brillant à terre puis s'approcha de la jument. Elle hennit doucement et se recula. Le prince eut un regard horrifié en jetant un oeil au tapis posé sur l'encolure. Un oeil de feu entouré d'une couronne noire y était brodé... Morgwath...

¤ ¤

¤

– Lunaë ?... Lunaë ! ...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elrond était là, ainsi que ses enfants. Le Semi-Elfe avait très peur pour la vie de sa protégée. Afin de se sauver, la magicienne avait fait lancé une décharge magique tellement puissante qu'elle aurait très bien put se tuer. Elle raconta rapidement ses aventures et demanda à rester seule. Elrond lui demanda si elle se sentait la force de venir au dîner. Lunaë accepta avec joie.

La jeune Elfe venait d'enfiler sa robe du soir et essayait désespérément de fermer les liens de sa robe. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne regarda pas le nouvel arrivant

– Arwen ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?

Elle sentit la personne s'approcher et poser ses mains sur les cicatrices de son dos. Ce n'était pas son amie.

– Aragorn !... Tu exagères.

L'Homme serra rapidement les liens et observa son ancien maître d'armes finir de se préparer. Il n'avait pas eut l'habitude de la voir dans cette tenue. Elle était vraiment belle et rayonnait de sagesse.

– C'est impressionnant, dit-il. Quand tu es arrivée hier, ton dos était en charpie.

L'Elfe sourit. Elrond avait fait du beau travail. Il l'avait guérie rapidement, sans limiter les cicatrices pour éviter qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Aragorn lui présenta son bras, qu'elle saisit avec joie.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle du dîner. Son arrivée au bras du Roi du Gondor ne passa pas inaperçue tant par le fait de sa compagnie, que parce qu'elle connaissait tout le monde sauf un vieil homme habillé de gris. Elle salua rapidement tout le monde et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le Magicien.

– J'ai à vous parler...

– Tu l'as égaré, dit une voix derrière elle

Avant qu'elle n'ai pût continuer, un médaillon argenté se retrouva devant son visage. Son coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Cette voix elle la connaissait par coeur. Sans regarder, elle se retourna et s'agenouilla.

– Mon Prince, merci d'en avoir pris soin.

Legolas se sentit gêné, toutes les conversations avaient cessée et des regards étonnées étaient tournées vers eux. Il la releva

– Tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, alors que...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il la serra dans ces bras. Elle s'apaisa dans ses bras. Il lui remis son collier. Lunaë fit apparaître une rose en cristal. Frodon eut un cri de surprise, l'Anneau l'avait quitté et se trouvait désormais dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle donna sa rose à Legolas puis reporta son attention sur l'Anneau. Cet objet rond... lisse... qui était venu à elle quand elle avait utilisé sa magie. Elle avait l'impression que...

Elrond retint Gandalf. Elle devait réussir seule. Elle tournait et retournait l'objet dans sa main. Il s'illuminait. De nouveau les conversations cessèrent. Une voix s'insinuait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

... ... Met-le... ...

Des lettres dorées apparurent sur la surface lisse de l'Anneau.

... Met-le ! ...

Des lettres du Mordor

Met-le !...

Elle murmura les inscriptions. Une ombre entra dans la pièce. Un oeil se projeta dans l'esprit de Lunaë, puis une image de Nazgûl, Morwen. La peur la fit se ressaisir. La jeune Elfe se dirigea vers Frodon ses jambes se dérobant sous elle.

– Vous avez égaré ceci, dit-elle gentiment. Ne le perdez pas, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le détruire.

Elle sortit sur le balcon, suivit de Gandalf. Il s'approcha doucement. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait vu.

– Des choses que je n'avais aucunement envie de voir... Dites-moi qui est Gollum. Je veux dire, qui était-il avant sa transformation.

Le Magicien parut étonné. Pourquoi tant de questions ? L'histoire de l'Anneau depuis qu'il avait quitté Isildur était peu connue. Il avait disparut, oublié puis avais fini dans les main de Sméagol.

Lunaë sursauta. Sméagol... Elle le connaissait ! Elle l'avait vu près du Champ aux Iris, lorsqu'elle avait quitté une seconde foi la cité des Elfes. Il était en train de pêcher avec son frère, Theagol...

– Lou ?

La jeune fille se retourna. Legolas était revenu pensant qu'ils avaient fini. Gandalf les laissa. Il aurait tout le temps de parler avec cette intrigante Elfe plus tard... Il eut un moment d'hésitation et se retourna.

Les jeunes gens sur le balcon étaient illuminés par la lune. Le Magicien sourit tristement. Il avait déjà vu cette scène, il y avait quelques centaines d'années.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 


	5. 5 Plus qu'un frère

**D : **Les personnages, les lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent au Sieur Tolkien. Lunaë, Eledhwen, Morgwath, sont issus de mon imagination fertile et très étrange.

**Précision :** Les annoncent un fractionnement où les perso ont à peu près le même age, les § § annoncent un fractionnement plus long (souvenirs) en effet certains personnages prennent 1000 ans dans la tronche ou plus en deux lignes.

_5 Plus qu'un frère_

Le doux murmure de l'eau, les cris des oiseaux de nuits entouraient les deux amis qui avaient quittés le balcon pour les jardins

– J'ai appris que tu allais prendre le pouvoir... Et tu devais te marier avec Arwen...

– Mon père s'était débrouillé pour me faire accepter cette place après ton départ.

Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement. Ils s'assirent au bord d'un ruisseau. Legolas regarda son amie avec insistance. Toutes ses années sans nouvelles, sans une seule lettre, il voulait des explications. La jeune fille le regarda tristement. Elle avait envoyé beaucoup de lettre mais devant le manque de réponse elle avait arrêté.

– J'ai cru que... que tu m'en voulais d'être partie... Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Ma mère avait des problèmes.

Legolas demeura interdit. Pas une seule, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre. Seul Elrond lui donnait des nouvelles à son sujet... Son père, encore et toujours. Il jeta rageusement un caillou dans l'eau. Après quelques temps d'un silence pesant, le Prince saisit la main de Lunaë

– Est-ce que tu regrettes l'époque nous étions à Mirkwood ensemble ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

§ §

§

– Plus vite ! ordonna Glorfindel

Mirkwood... Quelques années après s'être faite accepter comme recrue, Lunaë avait acquis un grand niveau d'expérience dans tous les arts de la guerre, sauf au tir à l'arc.

– Mais si tu me presses, je ne vais pas y arriver !

– C'est ça ! Alors tu demanderas aux orcs qui seront en face de toi de ne pas bouger pour pouvoir les tuer ?

– Non, rétorqua effrontément la jeune Elfe, je leur enverrai une bonne boule de feu et on en parlera plus ! Ce sera plus vite réglé !

– Et si tu n'avais plus de pouvoir ! Si tu n'avais pas le temps de ressembler tes manas ?

– Tu doutes que je puisse anéantir ça !

Lunaë montra rageusement la cible qui vola en éclat. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, sa colère avait amplifié son mouvement... Glorfindel abandonna et partit. Elle ne voulait rien savoir et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il reviendrait plus tard, comme d'habitude.

Lunaë se calma et repris l'arc. Elle devait y arriver, Thranduil ne lui laisserait passer aucune chance. Tandis qu'elle se concentrait, elle entendit des pas familiers derrière elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Cette fâcheuse tendance à arriver par derrière, ce n'était pas digne de lui.

– Je vais t'aider, murmura Legolas à son oreille.

Il lui fit tout d'abord prendre une position plus adéquate.

– Les hanches bien droites et souples, la tête haute.

Il se remit derrière elle pour la visée et le mouvement de lâché. La flèche parti se ficher au coeur de la cible. Elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, si proches...

– Hum, toussota Glorfindel, je peux vous aider.

Legolas fit un bond en arrière.

– Désolé Glorfindel... Je voulais juste... C'est à dire que... Comme Lunaë...

Le maître d'arme lui fit un signe de la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le surprenait à donner des conseils à sa "petite soeur" comme il l'appelait. Le Prince partit, le visage pivoine. Glorfindel s'approcha de la jeune fille.

– On dirait que les conseils de ton "grand frère" te réussissent.

Les joues de Lunaë s'empourprèrent, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle pleura sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve... Elle ne pourrait jamais... Elle n'avait pas la noblesse pour espérer...

Glorfindel l'écouta attentivement, ces longues heures d'entraînements les avaient rapprochés. Il était devenu son confident. Tandis que son maître d'armes devenait comme un frère pour elle, Lunaë s'était rendue compte que Legolas était bien plus que cela. Glorfindel releva le visage ravagé par les larmes.

– Tu as bien plus de noblesse que tu ne le penses...

¤ ¤

¤

Ce jour là l'entraînement avait été particulièrement riche en émotion. Patrouille dans les bois avec compétition entre les élèves pour tuer un maximum d'orc. Bien sûr ce n'était pas sans dangers si bien qu'a la fin, les blessés se comptaient tant chez les orcs que chez les Elfes. Il y avait aussi quelques disparus, dont Legolas. A cette annonce, Lunaë avait insisté auprès de Glorfindel pour faire partie des troupes de recherche. Il allait refuser mais il savait pertinemment que le jeune fille n'en ferait qu'a sa tête. Elle partit donc en compagnie des deux Princes restants.

Elle menait le petit groupe à travers les sentiers de Mirkwood quand elle entendit un bruit.

– Baissez-vous !

Une énorme masse fouetta l'air à l'endroit ou se trouvaient leurs têtes quelques secondes auparavant. Un troll se trouvait face à eux, tenant son arme dans une main et de l'autre Legolas, le visage ensanglanté. Les trois Elfes se relevèrent. Une lumière argentée jaillit et le troll se pris la tête entre les mains et hurla.

De la bouillie, elle ferait de cette petite cervelle de la bouillie ! Legolas, jeté à terre gémit. Lunaë se précipita vers lui, ces deux frères mirent fin aux souffrances de la pauvre bête.

Après cette aventure, Lunaë s'était rendue aux bains sans un mot pour son ami. Elle se délectait dans l'eau chaude et la mousse lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Étant la seule fille de l'aile des apprentis guerriers, elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre un mot à la porte des bains pour prévenir ses camarades et éviter les mauvaises surprises. Elle avait dut oublier.

Elle allait se relever pour prévenir le nouveau venu mais celui-ci lui dit d'attendre.

– Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il sèchement.

Elle s'enfonça dans la mousse, la tête remplie de questions, elle voyait rarement son ami aussi contrarié. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Legolas eut un hoquet de surprise, descendit un peu les yeux avant de rougir et de détourner le regard. Elle avait tellement grandit, ce n'était plus la petite fille de ses souvenirs d'enfance... Lunaë continua sans noter le trouble de son ami.

– C'est lorsque je t'ai vu blessé, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Et puis la prochaine fois tu toute débrouillera tout seul !

– Pas à ce sujet, dit-il calmement en osant de nouveau la regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu venue à mon secours alors que Glorfindel te l'avait déconseillé.

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait, tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

Elle fit un mouvement pour se relever, son ami se détourna et alla chercher un drap. Quand il se retourna il eut un moment d'hésitation puis enroula le tissu autour de son amie.

– Depuis quand tu as ce tatouage dans le bas du dos ?

– La Lune ? Depuis notre dernière séparation.

Elle sortit de la salle, le drap noué autour du cou. Elle ne pouvait pas se changer devant Legolas, se serait indécent. Elle laissa donc son dos à nu se qui fit le bonheur des garçons entrain de patienter. Elle regarda la porte. Le mot, elle n'avait pas oublié.

– Toi, dit-elle en désignant Legolas, tu vas passer un sale moment. Tricheur, fourbe, espèce de... de...

– Oh, Lou ! Tu exagères ! On a fait que discuter...

– Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'oeil j'espère. Votre Majesté ?

Tandis que les autres garçons devinrent hilares, Legolas demeura interdit. L'avait-il blessée au point qu'elle mette autant de distance entre eux.

– A la douche maintenant, dit-elle en le regardant. Vous tous !

Les bacs d'eau se mirent à bouger, d'abord lentement puis à la vitesse de l'éclair, tous les garçons furent trempés. Elle se rapprocha de son ami de toujours.

– Dès que tu as fini, vient dans ma chambre. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il hocha la tête.

§ §

§

– Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, ce soir là, demanda Legolas.

Lunaë, tout en écoutant le bruit de cours d'eau, scruta la Lune en attende d'une aide qui ne viendrait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Il lui avait dit qu'il refusait le trône par amour pour elle.

– Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis ce temps. Lilou je t'aime toujours autant.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se détourna pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et calma son émotion avant de déclarer.

– Moi j'ai beaucoup changé.

Ils avaient vécu tant de choses depuis ce soir là. Une période de jeunes amoureux, heureux de vire, d'être ensemble. Il semblait que seuls Glorfindel, Celeborn, Galadriel et Elrond se réjouissaient de cette relation.

La plus grande ombre au tableau était Thranduil, mais devant l'admiration que suscitait ce couple au sein de la cour, il se taisait.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Lunaë reçu une lettre de sa mère. Thranduil outré, l'avait vu seule afin de s'expliquer avec elle, de savoir les raison pour que cette magicienne disparue lui donne des nouvelles. Elle avait refusé.

– Que se soit bien clair, avait-il dit, si vous quittez ce palais, vous ne pourrez plus jamais y revenir tant que je serais roi, vous serez tuée à vue.

– Si tel est votre choix.

Elle avait pris un cheval, quelques affaires et était partie laissant derrière elle deux lettres. L'une pour Legolas, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, l'autre pour Glorfindel. Elle lui expliquait les raisons de son départ et lui faisait jurer de ne rien dire au Prince, ni à personne. Elle avait de plus détruit la lettre : personne ne devait la lire pour ne pas espérer en vain.

_Lou chérie, _

_J'ai, encore une fois, besoin de ton aide, Morwen reprend peu à peu des forces. _

_Va aux Champs aux Iris, il faut que tu y retrouve l'objet que j'y ai caché en allant à Mirkwood la première fois. _

_Je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est mais il faut absolument éviter que Morwen ne puisse s'en emparer, ce sera un atout majeur dans la bataille finale contre Sauron._

_Porte toi bien_

_Eledhwen_

Elle y était allée et avait trouvé deux objets. Lunaë avait vite paniqué en trouvant le deuxième objet. La peur, la noirceur, c'est tout ce qu'il renfermait ; elle l'avait donc jeté dans la rivière espérant que jamais personne ne le trouverait. Elle ne voulait pas s'en approcher de nouveau, jamais.

Sacrifier son bonheur pour la vie des autres... Sacrifier son amour... Elle espérait que ce geste en valait réellement la peine. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

¤ ¤

¤

Le jour venait de se lever sur Fondcombe. Le départ de la Communauté était proche et la petite cité était en effervescence. Arwen donnait ses dernières recommandations à Aragorn, Gandalf et Elrond discutaient de la route à suivre, les hobbits à leur habitude, finissaient leur petit déjeuner, seuls à l'écart de tous, Lunaë et Legolas parlaient du passé. Plus précisément des évènements qui s'étaient produits en Angmar.

– Comment-va ma mère ?

– Elle va bien et t'embrasse très fort, mais elle ne veut pas que tu viennes la chercher pour l'instant. Tu as une demi-soeur et tu avais un demi-frère.

– Oui, Elrond m'a raconté... Tu pense que Morgwath l'a...

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Un viol ?... La magie ?... Elle savait juste qu'elle irait la chercher en temps voulu. Arwen les interrompit. Legolas visiblement gêné en sa présence s'éloigna.

– Je veux juste que tu prennes soin d'Aragorn.

– T'ai-je une seule fois fait défaut à ce sujet ? Alors ne me dictes pas ce que j'ai à faire. Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Je sais ses forces et ses failles et je saurais les palier comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis qu'il est sous ma protection.

Arwen la regarda en souriant. Elle savait que ce voyage serait très dur pour Lunaë. Legolas... Aragorn... L'Elfe leur avait caché certaines choses pour leur bien. Legolas avait eut du mal à l'accepter, tandis qu'Aragorn le refusait toujours. Lunaë avait une relation très complexe avec le Rôdeur, qu'elle avait vu naître et grandir. Tantôt complices, amis de toujours, tantôt la colère le reprenait et il ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de cette Elfe.

Vraiment, cette expédition promettait de nombreuses surprises...

* * *

L'aventure va enfin commencer

A vos commentaires, merci d'avoir lu !

Lisy


End file.
